Words Are For Dummies!
by Twilight-Roxas
Summary: Sakura had a new way of telling Sasuke something. NOT that way! Please read and review... this is my first fic.


**Heh… Uh… this is my first fic and first one shot. I got it written last Tuesday night and I was bored so I registered in this website and posted it.**

**It was meant to be posted on that day! But there's delay due to the spam thingy…**

**Sakura is 17 here and so is Sasuke.**

**I seriously don't know why the writers keep on writing this… I mean… Isn't it obvious that WE, writers do NOT own Naruto?**

**Character stupidity here… Don't mind me… Just me and my hyper mind.**

'**Blah' – **emphasizing on a word

'**_Blah' – _**inner Sakura's voice

'_Blah_' – Sakura's thoughts

_**Words Are For Dummies!**_

As Sakura strolled down the streets, stumbling a few times now and then, her brain were working rapidly. Muttered a 'sorry' after she bumped into someone occasionally. She felt as if she had to do something. She stopped and looked to see where she was.

Apparently she was in front of Sasuke's house. Err… _Mansion._

Sakura frowned, 'What the heck am I doing here?' she asked herself, suddenly felt pathetic. Turning away, she began walking the opposite side of the streets.

Walking…

Walking……

Walking………

THUD!

"AGH! WHAT THE HELL!" Sakura squeaked out when her face suddenly decide to meet Mr. Floor. Muttering incoherent words, Sakura went on her feet and dusted her clothes. A sting of pain was detected. Sakura winced slightly.

It appears that her knee also decided to meet Mr. Rock. "God dammit!" Sakura cursed in a low tone but clear enough to be heard.

KRUUUUNG!

That's the last time she's gonna use God's name for cursing…

Sakura blinked. Rain started to pour onto her porcelain skin.

_Oh lovely… **just** lovely……_

"Of all times it has to rain NOW!" Sakura practically yelled out the last sentence.

Oh… Could this be the worse day for our little Sakura-chan?

SPLASH!

……… Guess not.

"F#ck you!" Sakura called out to the biker that had just splashed mud to her. The biker gave her the finger. Sakura's lips twitched. She attempted to out run the bastard and knee him where the sun won't shine.

But…

"Ow!" Sakura gasped out. Grasping her knee, she glared at the retreating biker's back. 'He's lucky I'm injured…' she gave a exhausted sigh and made no effort of healing her knee. 'It's a waste of chakra anyway… It'll heal' she thought.

Sensing someone standing behind her, Sakura whipped around to see who it is.

"Sasuke…" she acknowledged. "Pathetic…" Sasuke muttered. Sakura, still in a kneeling position, shot Sasuke a death glare, "Then are you gonna help me or not?" she managed in a polite tone. Sasuke shrugged and proceed to help her up.

Wincing at the pain, she allowed Sasuke to pull her up. Sasuke, being a gentleman, made sure that Sakura is secured in his arms. He began to walk towards Sakura's house.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Clothes all soaked up, Sakura growled and tossed her keys onto the kitchen table. She walked back into the living room to see Sasuke, too, all soaked up.

"You may use the bathroom…" Sakura pointed to the first room in the hallway. Sasuke nodded.

She changed herself and dried her hair. She wore a tight plain white top and knee length black pants and walked to the living room.

"Coffee?" Sakura asked as she made one for herself. A grunt was heard. Which in Sasuke's language meant 'Yes'? Sakura shook her head.

_Same old Sasuke…_

Sakura took a seat across Sasuke. Sipping her coffee peacefully when…

"Are these my clothes?" Sasuke's voice broke the peaceful silence.

Sakura choked on the hot coffee, "Hot! Hot!" she fanned her burnt tongue. Sasuke stared in amusement.

Sakura then looked at Sasuke, "Uhm… Can you ah… repeat that?" she asked. "I asked, Is this my clothes?" he repeated casually. Sakura blinked a few.

"Oh gods No! Those were Naruto's…" Sakura waved her hands. "Hn…" Sasuke muttered.

………………………………………

"Why was Naruto's clothes here?" Sasuke asked in somewhat a… curious tone? Sakura quirked her eyebrow, "He came over yesterday…" she answered. Sakura could've sworn she saw Sasuke shuddered when she had answered him.

………………………………………

"And may I ask why he was here?" Sasuke answered after a few minutes.

_Gods… Must he ask questions every five minutes? This is ridiculous…_

"He need some help…" Sakura shrugged. "What help?" Sasuke asked… again.

Sakura looked at Sasuke for a moment. Sasuke grunted at the lack of response. Sakura opened her mouth to speak.

"Are you jealous or something?" she asked. Silence is in the air. Lovely… They stared at each other.

_Déjà vu…?_

"Are you actually _jealous_?" Sakura repeated. "What makes you think that?" Sasuke replied… a little too fast. Sakura sighed. Sasuke noted there was disappointment tone in them.

"I see…" Sakura whispered. She shifted uncomfortably under Sasuke's gaze.

Now Sakura was wondering why was Sasuke still here? He could be in his home right now, minding his own business. And why was he STILL here? Sakura grunted, of all times… it has to be the time when she doesn't want him along he'll be there.

Now… If she was still the 12 year old girl she was back then. She would literally throw herself at him while confessing her undying love for him to him. But guess what?

_**We're not that kind of girl now… Shannaro!**_

Sakura smirked, agreeing to that fact. She is now a fully trained jounin medic. Currently taking ANBU exams. More or less an apprentice of Tsunade's, the Godaime.

"You still haven't answered my question…" Sasuke stated. Sakura sighed, "I already did… He came for help…" she answered. Sasuke frowned, "What help?" he asked, again. Sakura gave Sasuke a look of disbelief, "Why the sudden interest?" she asked back.

Sasuke was silent and Sakura could see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

_Must be the rain… Is he sick?_

Sakura moved to sit next to the oblivious Sasuke. Stretching her hand out to touch his forehead. Sasuke's reflexes kick in, "What are you doing?" he asked in a dangerous tone. Sakura rolled her eyes, "To check your temperature, idiot…" she answered.

"I'm not sick" he stated. Sakura shrugged, "You seem a little pink just now…" she mumbled. Sasuke heard. Sakura looked at Sasuke's face. Then… She smirked, "So you were blushing!" Sakura said, giggling a bit. Sasuke glared.

"Oh my gawd! I thought I'd never see the day Sasuke blushed!" Sakura said between laughs. Sasuke twitched. Debating whether to take that as an insult or compliment.

"And I thought you were jealous of me hanging out with Naruto yesterday!" Sakura laughed hysterically.

SLAP! Sakura had slapped her hand onto her mouth…

Sakura looked at Sasuke's reaction. Only to see him twitching madly. Seemingly angry at something.

_Oops…_

**_Way to go, girl! You snapped Sasuke's last nerve he had since… ever!_**

_NOT cool…_

Sakura felt herself pulled down roughly. She gave a yelp as she made contact with the couch.

_Thank gawd we're on the couch!_

She had GOT to remember to pray to god every night. She gave a nervous laugh when she saw Sasuke.

"Did you just say I am gay?" he asked, his lips twitching.

"I didn't say anything!" Sakura squeaked out as fast as she could muster.

Sasuke's lips were twisted in a smile. A seemingly very WEIRD smile…… "Of course…" he deadpanned.

Sasuke released Sakura's hand and sat on his previous position. Now Sakura is REALLY confused. One time he was blushing. The next he got angry. At last he forgave her when she had actually indicated that he's GAY!

_Something's wrong… I knew it…_

Sasuke stared at Sakura, "Now…" he tried to get Sakura's attention. Which, of course, he succeeded. Sasuke smirked as Sakura listened to him. "What were you doing outside my house back then?" Sasuke asked.

…………………_What was I doing there?_

"Uhh…" Sakura tried to make an excuse. "I uhm… talk something… YESH! That's right!" Sakura did the 'oh yeah' thingy. You know when people touch their fisted hand onto their palm and little smoke came out thing? … Yeah that…

Sasuke shot her a look, "What?" he asked.

_**Smooth girl… WAYYYY smooth…**_

_Shaddup! You weren't helping…!_

"To talk… yeah… To talk" she rubbed behind her neck. Sasuke nodded. Sakura felt a rush of relief.

_Phew…_

**_It wasn't a total lie ya know… You were going to tell him something... You were just scared to tell..._**

……… _And what would that be? …………_

_**To tell him about your feelings… Real ones to be exact…**_

…………… _I thought you said we're not………_

_**Screw that…**_

_More like 'Screw you'………_

"Well?" Sasuke's voice came. "Huh?" she stared at him. "Well? I'm here… so… What were you going to talk to me about?" he asked calmly. The damn stoics face still on him.

_**You got backfired…**_

_As if I needed a reminder! ………… Oh gods…How am I going to tell him? ……_

_**Using your mouth genius…**_

_Screw you…_

"Uhh…" Sakura started… again. "I uhm… Forgot?" she laughed nervously. Sakura suddenly felt utterly stupid.

_**And pathetic…**_

_Must you say that in a time like this?_

_**Stating the fact, girl… stating the fact…**_

"You forgot?" Sasuke repeated.

Sakura nodded, "I forgot…" she repeated.

"You're a bad liar, Sakura…" Sasuke sighed. Sakura glared, hoping she looked serious. To AVAIL! "What makes you think so?" she repeated the question he had asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You were being obvious…" he stated.

"Since you're saying that I'm obvious! How bout YOU tell me what I wanna say?" Sakura huffed.

_**Nice…**_

_Once again… YOU'RE NOT HELPING!_

_**At least I won't come out with those dimwit comebacks**_

_Screw you_

Sasuke shot her a look. Sakura twitched.

"Screw everything…" Sakura mumbled and pulled Sasuke towards her. "What the…" Sasuke stopped as he felt something soft came in contact with his lips. He lowered his gaze and realized that it was Sakura's lips.

Sakura retreated with a blush, "That didn't come out right…" she frowned. Sasuke smirked; "Of course it didn't…" he then pulled Sakura in for another kiss. Only this was more passionate. Sakura's eyes widened before she closed it shut.

Both broke away for the need of air.

"I take it that you remembered what you wanted to say?" Sasuke half grinned.

Sakura shook her head and laughed.

Sasuke frowned.

Sakura kissed Sasuke's cheek. Then his lips. She broke away. Far too soon for Sasuke's taste. Sakura giggled when she heard Sasuke grunt at loss of her kiss. Sakura was teasing him.

"You still don't remember?" Sasuke frowned.

Once again, Sakura shook her head. She opened her mouth and said something. Sasuke chuckled at the answer and pulled Sakura in for another kiss. Payback for teasing him.

'**Words are for dummies**, huh?' Sasuke smiled in their kiss.

**_Owari da ne… Hope you actually enjoyed reading this because I enjoyed writing this…_**

Twilight-Roxas: (Fidgets nervously) so… What do you think?

Sakura and Sasuke: Hmm… I don't know…

Twilight-Roxas: I was planning to write a Kingdom Hearts fic… Judging by my pen name…

Sakura and Sasuke: I thought you were talking bout……… (Looks at each other) Whatever…

Twilight-Roxas: Hehe…

Readers: (Twitch)………………………………………What a load of crap!

Twilight-Roxas and All: (Laughs)


End file.
